futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2024 US Presidential election (Defeat Hillary 2016)
The 2024 US presidential election is the 60th quadrennial presidential election. The incumbent President Marco Rubio is ineligible to seek a third term due to term limits to the 22nd Amendment of the US Constitution. His Vice-President, Jon Huntsman, runs for President against the Democratic candidate Deval Patrick, former Governor of Massachusetts. Huntsman capitalized on a good economy, a stable international stage, and on President Marco Rubio's popularity, running an aggressive campaign. The choice of George P. Bush as his running mate helped him to win the Hispanic vote. This allowed Huntsman to win with a substantial margin of the popular vote; while winning the Electoral College by a landslide. Republican Presidential Primaries Candidates: *Jon Huntsman, Vice-President of the United States since 2017, U.S. ambassador in China from 2009 to 2011, Governor of Utah from 2005 to 2009, presidential candidate in 2012 (Nominee) *Paul Ryan, 2012 vice-presidential nominee; U.S. Representative from Wisconsin since 1999 *Rand Paul, Senator of Kentucky since 2011 Thanks to President Marco Rubio's popularity and the approval of his presidential performance raised to 70%, Jon Huntsman, his Vice-President, is the clear favorite to win the Republican nomination. His challengers are Paul Ryan, Representative of Wisconsin and former running mate of Mitt Romney in 2012, and Rand Paul, Senator of Kentucky. Huntsman obtains the endorsment of President Rubio. With his past of US ambassador, Huntsman puts foward his experience in foreign policy and his strong leadership. Paul Ryan proves to be a formidable opponent with his experience in budget and his past as vice-presidential nominee twelve years ago. Ryan attacks Huntsman of missing conservative faith and being too moderate. Huntsman attacks Ryan of being the running mate of a losing presidential candidate. This allows Huntsman to win the Republican presidential nomination. He selects George P. Bush, Governor of Texas since 2022, grandson of George H. W. Bush and nephew of George W. Bush, as his running mate to hold the Republican Party together and win more Hispanic votes. The Republican National Convention take place in Detroit, Michigan. Results: Jon Huntsman - 2000 delegates, 46 states + D.C., 68 % of the popular vote Paul Ryan - 322 delegates, 5 states, 22 % of the popular vote Rand Paul - 48 delegates, 0 state, 10 % of the popular vote Democratic Presidential Primaries Candidates: *Deval Patrick, Governor of Massachusetts, 2016 Vice-Presidential nominee, presidential candidate in 2020 (Nominee) *Al Franken, U.S. Senator from Minnesota, presidential candidate in 2020 *Mark Warner, U.S. Senator from Virginia dince 2006 Four years after losing the Democratic nomination to Andrew Cuomo in second position, Deval Patrick decides to run for President again. His main challengers are Al Franken, Senator of Minnesota, and Mark Warner, Senator of Virginia. Patrick and Franken are the clear frontrunners during the 2024 primaries. The polls between them are showed as dead heat. But Deval Patrick wins the Democratic nomination over Al Franken. He selects Franken as his running mate. The Democratic National Convention is held in Chicago, Illinois. Results Deval Patrick - 2650 delegates, 39 states, 54 % of the popular vote Al Franken - 1250 delegates, 12 states, 30 % of the popular vote Mark Warner - 125 delegates, 0 state, 16 % of the popular vote Campaign President Rubio's great popularity allows Jon Huntsman to have a large advantage over Deval Patrick in the national polls and lead the Democratic candidate in some swing states like Florida, Philadelphia (where the 2024 Summer Olympic Games are a success), Nevada, California, Oregon, Michigan and Ohio. Specialist of Asia, Huntsman is popular among Asian-American voters. By the fact he is the Vice-President of the first Hispanic President in US history and the fact he selected George P. Bush as his running mate, Hunstman is also popular among Hispanic voters. Jon Huntsman also runs on his record as Vice-President and his experience as U.S. ambassador in China. He promises to continue the successful politics of President Marco Rubio. He said: « Vote for me and you will be entitle to enjoy a third Rubio's term! » Huntsman also promises to fight toxicomany, the zero deficit and a success for the future first NASA's inhabited mission on Mars in 2030. He plans to create closer ties to China, Japan, Korea as to take advantage of the regions growth. He wants to sign a free trade agreement with South Korea. Jon Huntsman defeats Deval Patrick by winning 450 great electors, 41 states and 54 % of the popular vote against 88 great electors, 10 states and 45 % of popular vote. His presidential inauguration is scheduled on January 20th 2025. He becomes the 46th President of the United States. He is the first Mormon in the post of U.S. President. George P. Bush becomes his Vice-President. Category:Defeat Hillary 2016